howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeathSongLover/The Test Part One
Ok if you see this ( Hiccup). That means Hiccup or any other Character that is talking. *This Story takes place shortly after the events of Search For Astrid.* *On Berk* The sun is bright yellow in the sky, burning like the flame on Inferno as it rises behind the docks of Berk. Almost everything on Berk comes to life; The first Vikings awake are; Snotlout and his family. Snotlout sighs and tosses a rock over the hill near his house. (Snotlout)"Why does Hiccup always have to look so heroic? I mean he has puny arms and legs! Nothing like mine at all. Even Fishface had a girlfriend. Why doesn't anybody like me?." Just as Snotlout finished his sentence, one of his brothers with a heavy log on his shoulder walks by, and trailing behind him with a huge grin comes to his father. Snotlout can just here the praise that his father will say to his older brother when he is done. "Oh, how strong and handsome my son is, perfect in every way fit to be a Jorgenson, unlike my other son who has almost failed me, too many times to count.." Snotlout sighs again (Snotlout)"Even my father doesn't love me that much, Be proud, be strong, How many times do I tell ya be LEADER OF THE DRAGON RIDERS, JORGENSON DON"T ASK TO BE GREAT." He stands up; stretches and walks towards the Hanger attached to his house. (Snotlout)"I better go feed Hookfang his breakfast, I think I will give him some mackerel." He says as he trudges off. (Snotlout)"Hookfang always makes me feel better, besides he does love me, right?" Snotlout rummages around the barrels looking for a mackerel or a basket full. At last, he found some and walks in the Hanger with a full to the brim basket of mackerel. On the floor, Hookfangs stall door is smashed like DeathSong Amber. (Snotlout)"Hookfang!?" Snotlout says in surprise. He drops the basket brimming with mackerel and it splatters on the floor. (Snotlout)"Hookfang?" Snotlout says again this time a bit louder. He decides to investigate and discovers a hole; a big one in fact; in the back of the hanger. Snotlout hops off the edge and looks around; broken twigs, leaves everywhere, and several snags of Nightmare skin on the bushes. He spots some dense tracks in the grass and decides to follow them. They lead him into a thick forest surrounded by towering mountains. (Snotlout)" Hoooooookkkkkkkkkkffaannnnnnnnnngggggg" Snotlout yells as he pushes a branch out of the way and climbs over a boulder. He continues to follow the tracks until they lead him to a clearing with a small creack bubble threw. In the middle of the clearing, grey and wounded was; Hookfang (Snotlout)"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout yells and runs towards Hookfang and embraces him with a fierce hug. Snotlout takes a step back and looks at his wounded and sickly comrade. He was grey and sickly and his eyes were bloodshot, bleeding everywhere, he had deep gashes along his body with black scales starting to form around them. And His wings were tattered; like an old ships sails that had just gone through a storm. (Snotlout)"Who could have done this to you Fangster?" Snotlout falls to his knees and starts to tear his clothing and dab at the blood that was streaming out of the gashes. Hookfang opens his bloodshot eyes and lets out a small but affectionate roar, and licking him softly. Hookfang tries to stand, but collapses immediately, too weak from blood loss and something else. (Snotlout)"Whoa Hookie its ok, just rest." He stands up and walks over to the stream, cups his hands and uses it to carry water over to give to Hookfang, and to wash his wounds. As Snotlout is doing this he hears Hookfangs breathing becoming horser and horser. (Snotlout)"Hold on Fangster, just hold on for me" Snotlout runs over to Hookfang and wraps him in a giant hug, he ignores all the blood that might be spilling or staining over his clothes and body. As Snotlout turns away he has tears streaming down his face, all smothered in Hookfangs blood. (Snotlout)" I can't let you die Hookfang, I have to save you no matter what it takes, stay here and fight for me, I am going to Gothi." TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts